wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Megan
Megan is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort Megan is the worst CPU, showing the worst skills, even worse than Martin, Cole, and Fumiko. In Swordplay, she is at 206+ (the 14th worst player) and doesn't strike too well. In Table Tennis, Megan is at only 71+ (the 5th worst player) and is quite slow. In Basketball, Megan's team is the fifth worst and consists mainly of Nick and Andy. Her skill in Basketball is again at 71+ (the 5th worst player). She is the eighth worst at Cycling, coming 91st out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Megan is a Standard Mii. Trivia * Megan '''isn't a PRO and is not good in any sport in Wii Sports Resort, like Sandra, Chika, and Cole * Her Japanese name is '''Maigaan(メガン) * In both Table Tennis and Basketball, Megan is the 5th worst player. * Megan is the worst Female Mii in Basketball not to be on Miguel's Team. * She is under level 100 in every sport, Swordplay being the only exception to this. * You earn her badge by making 5 edits on Wii Sports Resort articles. * Megan is quite similar to Chris as they both have the same nose, face shape, hairstyle, and eyebrow color. Both are also Standard Miis in Wii Party, neither of them are Pros in any sport, and they both have 5 letters in their names. * Megan appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. Gallery MeganDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Megan, as seen in the portrait Badge-40-3.png|Megan's badge Badge-54-6.png|Megan's badge Badge-2-1.png|Megan's badge Badge-73-1.png|Megan's badge MeganSwordplay.jpg|Megan as a rival at Sworplay Showdown 2018-01-13 (18).png|Megan in Swordplay Duel 20180211_075135.jpg|Megan and her teammates Andy and Nick in Basketball 2018-03-02 (78).png|Megan about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-02 (81).png|Megan playing Swordplay at Dusk 2018-04-05.png|Megan in Swordplay Speed Slice IMG 0570.jpg|Megan in Swap Meet with Daisuke, Luca, Lucia, Yoko, and Oscar 1531869838031226572723.jpg|Another photo of Megan as a rival in Swordplay Showdown behind Sandra and Helen Screen_Shot_2015-01-11_at_3.38.08_PM.png|Megan in Swordplay Showdown IMG_0511.JPG|Megan playing Basketball at High Noon 2018-09-15 (11).png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Chris, Megan, and Shouta participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Abe, Megan, and Tomoko participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Akira, Hiromi, Fumiko, Tyrone, Helen, Andy, Megan, Midori, Jessie, and Hiromasa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Holly, Megan, Barbara, Shinnosuke, Victor, Rin, and Jessie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ian, Gabi, Emma, Sakura, Nelly, Takashi, Megan, Marisa, and Lucia featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Michael, Ian, David, Shinnosuke, Megan, Eduardo, Patrick, Greg, Sota, Tyrone, Andy, and Pierre featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2- Standard.jpg Megan, Hayley, and Gabi participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Megan, Miyu, and Steph participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Megan participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Steve, Fritz, Megan, Asami, Luca, Marisa, Julie, Keiko, Sandra, Rin, Tyrone, Holly, Tomoko, Rainer, and Sakura featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Rin, Patrick, Steph, Gabriele, Abby, and Megan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-08 (3).png Megan, Steve, and Hiroshi participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (23).png 2018-11-12 (22).png 2018-11-15 (29).png Ian, Megan, and Siobhan participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Ian, Megan, and Siobhan participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Ian, Megan, and Siobhan participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Ian, Megan, and Siobhan participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Ian, Megan, and Siobhan participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Megan, Ian, and Siobhan participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Miguel, James, Lucia, and Megan featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Rin, Anna, Michael, Kentaro, Gabriele, Miyu, Nelly, Ashley, Asami, Megan, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Cole, Pablo, Rin, Ian, Rainer, and Megan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Naomi, Emma, Lucia, Oscar, Michael, and Megan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-26 (69).png Takashi, Megan, and Steph participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png George, Sota, Miguel, Megan, Silke, and Marco featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Megan in Bowling.JPG IMG 1456.jpg Megan wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1793.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(53).jpg Hiroshi, Megan and Steve participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png Tommy,_Siobhan,_Hiroshi_and_Megan_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Megan,_Shouta_and_Maria_participating_in_Lucky_Launch_in_Wii_Party.png Megan,_Siobhan_and_Hiroshi_participating_in_Popgun_Posse_in_Wii_Party.png Megan,_Nick_and_Vincenzo_participating_in_Chop_Chops_in_Wii_Party.png Megan, Holly, Fritz and Ren participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Megan, Hiroshi and Maria participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Bingo Card 3.png Bingo Card 4.png Category:Female Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Mii Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Anti-Pros Category:CPU Category:Miis who love green Category:Green Females Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Wii Party Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Wii Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Cinquople Badge Miis Category:Wii CPU